Behind green eyes
by Desire Black
Summary: Crossover CCS - HP: Sakura se ha enfrentado a muchas pruebas y situaciones para controlar mejor su magia pero ¿por qué razón? ¿tendrá que ver con un chico de ojos verdes y con la 2ª. Guerra del mundo mágico?
1. Dejando atras

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora JK Rowling y a Warner Bros. Los personajes e historia de Card Captor Sakura les pertenecen a las supertalentosísimas CLAMP y las situaciones ficticias que aquí aparecen son de mi autoría, con las cuales no estoy ganando ni un solo centavo (y a veces ni reviews). Dejando esto claro, espero que les guste esta historia alterna que hace tiempo que quería escribir. Algún comentario, queja, felicitación o petición, así como recomendaciones de sus fics, solo dejen un review y me alegraran el día. Bye...

* * *

**Detrás de unos ojos verdes... **

_Por Desire Black

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Dejar atrás…

* * *

**

Era un hermoso día de junio, en las que los árboles de cerezo se encontraban totalmente en flor, algo que era muy extraño para ser la época del año en que la se encontraban, pero los habitantes de Tomoeda agradecían enormemente que sucediera, por el bello espectáculo que les brindaba, donde los cerezos iban dejando tras de sí una alfombra de pétalos por todos lados, dando un aire de esperanza y tranquilidad al lugar.

Una niña de 11 años estaba mirando melancólicamente hacia el cielo, como si quisiera encontrar algo en él, recordando a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Era una linda niña de cabello castaño claro, que le llegaba a los hombros, y que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, en los cuales se podía observar la pureza de su alma, su felicidad y la alegría que desprendía y contagiaba a todos los que rodeaba. Pero también se podía ver en ellos un dejo de tristeza, ya que había tenido que despedirse de su querido Syaoran, que ahora se encontraba tan lejos, en Hong Kong, arreglando unos asuntos importantes, que quería resolver antes de que volvieran a estar juntos. Solo había pasado un mes desde que se había marchado, pero a ella le parecía tanto… y aunque siempre trataban de estar en contacto con llamadas y cartas, sin duda no era lo mismo.

.-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura¿Otra vez estás pensando en él? – le pregunto su siempre perceptiva y lindísima amiga Tomoyo, que la estaba acompañando a su casa, esperando pacientemente a que reanudarán su marcha.

.-Ehh… a sí Tomoyo-chan. Es solo que lo extraño tanto…

.-No te preocupes, ya han pasado un tiempo lejos y conociéndolo te debe de extrañar tanto que debe estar esforzándose para regresar pronto. Ya verás que en menos de lo que esperas volverán a estar juntos.

.-¿Tú crees? Espero que sea pronto… y ya no te preocupes te prometo que estaré más alegre – dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa, ya que no le gustaba preocupar a los demás.

.-Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y que puedes confiar en mí… Aunque, no sé porque, pero siento que no es solo por Syaoran por lo que estás así¿o me equivoco?

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta¿acaso se le notaba tanto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería contárselo.

.-Pues si, hay algo que me preocupa, aunque no sé porque. Lo que pasa es que llevo días teniendo sueños muy raros, en los que alguien me llama desesperadamente, pero no se, tengo la sensación de que no es Syaoran, es alguien más, parece que me necesita, pero no sé quien es, no puedo reconocer su cara… lo único que recuerdo de él son unos profundos ojos verdes… ¿Tú que piensas que sea?

.-Pues no sé, suena un poco raro, quizás sea una premonición, alguien a quien vas a conocer, pero debe ser alguien muy importante en tu vida.

.-Sabes, creo que tienes razón, porque tengo esa sensación, aunque también me causa un poco de desesperación, porque siento que se relaciona con algo, algo que debo hacer, algo que es mi destino, por lo cual nací en esta época…

Tomoyo se quedo observando a su amiga un poco asustada. Nunca la había oído hablar así. Pero al instante trato de regresar a su calma habitual y dijo - No te preocupes más, sé que no pasará nada malo, porque tú tienes la fase mágica de "todo estará bien".

.-Gracias Tomoyo-chan, por apoyarme siempre – le dijo Sakura, dándole un pequeño abrazo cariñoso – ya tengo que irme a casa.

.-Adiós Sakura-chan… ¿me hablas después?

.-Sí, adiós – respondió Sakura y rápidamente se encamino a su casa. Cuando llego a la entrada, noto que había algo en el buzón y su corazón le palpito rápidamente, quizás era una carta de Syaoran. Cuando la tomó se llevo una ligera decepción, no era de él, pero la examino mejor y se alegro otra vez, ya que la carta era de una de las personas que más apreciaba.

Entro en su casa y vio que no se encontraba nadie en ella. Seguro su hermano tendría entrenamiento y por eso aún no había llegado y su papá debería estar en la universidad. Dirigió su vista a la mesilla de la entrada y tomo la foto de su mamá, que le sonreía desde el marco. Sakura le dio un pequeño beso y la saludo, y después de eso se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, donde se recostó en la cama, a un lado de Kero que en ese momento se encontraba dormido, algo extraño en él, y con restos de dulce en la cara, seguramente el glotón había estado comiéndose otra vez los postres para la cena. Sonrío un poco y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Estimada Sakura-san:_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor desde la última vez que me escribiste. No dejes que invadan tu corazón pensamientos tristes que podrían nublar tu felicidad, ya que lo más importante que debes recordar ahora es que tú ya has encontrado a la persona más importante en tu vida y que lo verás más pronto de lo que esperas…_

_Dejando este tema a un lado, espero que la carta llegue a tiempo, porque quería anunciarte que llegaremos, Eriol y yo, con Rubí Moon y Spinelsun, el día 20 de junio a Tomoeda, precisamente a visitarte por la tarde. Se ha presentado un inconveniente muy grande, por lo que hemos tenido que adelantar nuestros planes… y tu destino… pero no desesperes, siempre podrás contar con nosotros, te ayudaremos a que todo se cumpla satisfactoriamente. También quisiera que les pidieras a tu papá, tu hermano y a Yukito que estén presentes, porque lo que tenemos que decirte también les incumbe a ellos y mucho. Espero que puedan asistir todos y quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver (además de que te llevaré algunos dulces de Inglaterra, sobre todo a Kero, que se que les gustarán). Me despido, hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

_Atte. Kaho Mizuki_

Esta carta había alegrado mucho a Sakura¡Volvería a ver la profa. Mizuki y a Eriol-kun mañana! Pero también se había preocupado un poco más, sobre todo por las últimas líneas "s_e ha presentado un inconveniente muy grande… hemos tenido que adelantar nuestros planes… y tu destino" _¿A qué se referiría exactamente? Pero después de pensar un rato en eso, decidió que lo mejor sería no preocuparse más y preparar todo para la visita de sus amigos…

* * *

Así llego el día siguiente, por la tarde, y se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala en casa de Sakura, junto con Tomoyo, pues a Sakura le pareció bien invitarla, esperando a que llegarán Kaho y Eriol. Kero también se encontraba en la sala, con la apariencia de un muñeco para no levantar sospechas. Se encontraban todos charlando alegremente cuando sonó el timbre y Sakura se dirigió a abrir la puerta. La abrió y a su lado rápidamente paso algo, que se dirigió a la sala y cuando volteo para ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que era Akizuki, que se había colgado ya de su hermano por el brazo, y este no sabía como quitársela(o) de encima.

.-¡Que bueno es volverte a verte, Touya-kun! Ya extrañaba jugar contigo. – decía Akizuki dando brincos muy contenta. - ¿Me extrañaste?

.-Akizuki, por favor cálmate, si, también te extrañe (si, como no). Y no te rías, Yuki.

.-Es que se ven muy graciosos juntos, Toya – dijo con una sonrisa el lindo de Yukito.

Sakura sonrió al ver la escena, pero recordó que aún no habían pasado los demás invitados e inmediatamente volteo y al verla, le dio un gran abrazo a su ex-profesora Mizuki. Esta se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre, con su largo cabello castaño y liso, en contraste con su blanco y luminoso rostro y traía puesto un ligero vestido veraniego que resaltaba su natural belleza… Era extraño, pero había en ella un halo de misterio aún sin revelar y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en ella, además de que poseía una gran sabiduría, como si la hubiese adquirido al paso de muchos años, más de los que aparentaba tener. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Sakura fue ver a Eriol, que ahora tenía una apariencia de adulto, en contaste con la que alguna vez conoció de él como niño. Era muy parecido a su papá y a la vez también al antiguo Mago Clow, pero ahora tenía el pelo corto, como cuando era niño, y tenía una apariencia más imponente, y miraba a Sakura con una gran ternura, como si mirara a una hija. Ella también le dio un gran abrazo y se dirigieron a la sala para hablar. Eriol al igual que Kaho saludo a todos los presentes. Kaho y Eriol se sentaron y sin más preámbulos, Eriol comenzó a hablar con voz grave.

.-Buenas tardes a todos. Me alegro de que todos hayan podido venir. Lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante. Supongo que todos los aquí presentes ya me han conocido y también saben cual fue mi identidad anterior… así como la actividad que se encontró realizando Sakura-san los meses pasados bajo mi supervisión – todos asintieron en conformidad y él prosiguió - Fujitaka, posiblemente ya te has dado cuenta, y veo que no has contado nada al respecto, lo cual te agradezco. Espero que comprendas que tengo que hacer esto… - En este momento, Fujitaka lucía confundido y angustiado (algo muy extraño en él) pero termino resignándose porque sabía que era lo mejor.

.-Lo que esta pasando es muy grave, pero trataré de no extenderme en ello, sino concretarme a los hechos. La situación se ha complicado… En mi regreso a Inglaterra me he enterado de una noticia muy grave, algo que ha sido para mí un imprevisto. Ha vuelto a renacer un mago oscuro, el cual es muy poderoso y planea conquistar el mundo. Su nombre es Lord Voldemort y…bueno tengo que decir que en el pasado no le preste mucha atención, pensando en que pronto sería aniquilado, pero al ver el poder que estaba adquiriendo, comprendí que tenía que hacer algo para hacerle frente, buscar un forma para acabar con él, ya que por mi mismo y por la fuente de mi magia, no podía combatirlo directamente, sino probablemente lo hubiera fortalecido y hecho más fuerte. Bueno quizás piensen que eso no les incumbe mucho, porque es muy lejos de aquí, pero en realidad no es así. Según la información que he recabado de él hasta el momento, al parecer ha estado en la pista de un gran poder oculto, muy grande, para conseguir la victoria… y esa eres tú, Sakura.

.-¿Qué?- pregunto ella muy confundida – yo… ¿pero como sabe de mí¿Por qué cree que yo voy a ayudarlo?

.-Como ya te había mencionado en una ocasión, para realizarse el conjuro que hiciste para separar la magia que residía en mi en dos partes iguales, tenías que superar los poderes del antiguo Mago Clow y lo conseguiste, con lo que me quedo demostrado que tú eres más poderosa de lo que pude haber sido alguna vez yo. Pero el origen de tu magia es distinto al mío y también los poderes que de ellos se derivan. Mi poder proviene de la oscuridad y se podría decir también que de artes oscuras, fuerzas que ese mago oscuro podría controlar fácilmente con las habilidades ocultas que posee. Pero tú eres distinta… Quizás aun no te des cuenta o… - y miro fijamente a Sakura, quien bajo el rostro – quizás ya lo has hecho y por eso te preocupas tanto; tu posees un tipo de magia único, que a diferencia de la común, que es procedente de las emociones controladas, la tuya es proveniente de las estrellas, la cual es, parecido a la mía pero en diferente forma. La tuya proviene directamente del corazón, del alma y al igual que las estrellas, es inextinguible y sumamente poderosa. Por esa razón fue que te he hecho afrontar todas las situaciones que tuviste que pasar, estaba entrenándote para que pudieras controlar totalmente tu magia.

'Tu nacimiento, así como el de otra persona, fue predicho mucho tiempo atrás, hace tanto tiempo que pertenecen a profecías olvidadas, solo encontrables en textos muy antiguos. Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, se ha dado a conocer una de ellas, la cual se encuentra al cuidado de un gran amigo mío…pero la otra persona la he estado esperando yo, durante mucho tiempo, para cuidarla y entrenarla, para que pueda llevar a cabo su misión satisfactoriamente. Sin embargo hace poco el señor oscuro ha revelado parte de otra profecía, que habla de esa otra persona, aunque no completamente y desgraciadamente ha sabido reunirla y complementarla con la profecía de la que te estoy hablando y ha descubierto algo muy importante: para que la otra persona pueda llevar a cabo su destino, es necesario un fuente de energía, una luz nueva, inagotable, una última esperanza para todo el mundo. Y esa eres tú, Sakura, ahora lo tengo muy claro. Lo que te ha puesto en su mira es tu poder, y créeme, tiene métodos efectivos para hacerte obedecer sus órdenes… Por eso Sakura es que tienes que irte, para ponerte a salvo… Debes venir conmigo y te llevaré con la única persona que podrá protegerte. Tienes que venir conmigo a Londres.

.-Pero ¿que pasará con la escuela¿Con mis amigos¿Con mi papá y mi hermano? – y al decir esto unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No quería separarse de ellos.

.-Yo te entiendo, Sakura… - dijo con pena Kaho Mizuki – pero tienes que entender que es lo mejor, tanto para ti como para ellos.

.-Un momento – interrumpió violentamente Touya hablando muy fuerte, visiblemente molesto por ver a su pequeña hermana llorando – No voy a permitir que se lleven lejos a mi hermanita.

.-Déjenme ver si entiendo ¿Llevarán a Sakura a Londres? Me parece ilógico, así la van a exponer más al peligro – pregunto con ansiedad Fujitaka.

.-No precisamente. Como han tenido bien en informarme mis contactos, en este momento se está planeando una emboscada por parte de los seguidores de esa mago maligno, para atrapar a Sakura de un momento a otro aquí en Japón. No… sin duda la única opción que tenemos para salvarla es llevárnosla a uno de los lugares más seguros en el mundo, donde el Señor Oscuro no podrá tocarla… tendrá que ir a Hogwarts.

.-¿Hogwarts¿Qué lugar es ese¿Quieren separarme de mi pequeño mounstrito? Eso jamás – dijo tercamente Touya.

.-Es un colegio para magos, el más renombrado de Europa – contesto sorpresivamente Yukito y Touya lo miró desconcertado – Lo sé porque mi antiguo amo, el mago Clow, asistió ahí hace muchos siglos.

.-Así es – continuo Eriol – Y como también sabes Fujitaka, ahora es dirigido por un gran y poderoso mago, Albus Dumbledore. Él es el único con el poder necesario para cuidar a Sakura. Por eso debemos llevarla a Inglaterra. ¿Nos acompañará Sakura-san?

.-Yo… - contestó muy turbada – no sé que decir. Es solo que es tan sorpresivo y no quiero separarme de mi familia y mis amigos.

.-Quizás no tengas que hacerlo precisamente Sakura – le dijo tratando de calmarla su papá – Porque precisamente hoy me han hecho una propuesta muy interesante… Me han propuesto en la universidad que vaya a dar clases de Arqueología en la Universidad de Cambridge. Pensaba rechazar el puesto, pero ahora entiendo que quizás no sea una casualidad, sino que como lo había previsto es mi destino ir ahí. Así que… ¿qué te parece? Touya y yo podemos ir contigo a Londres… junto a Yukito.

.-Vaya, no te vas a poder librar de mi monstruo - le dijo cariñosamente y con una sonrisa Touya a su hermana.

.-No me digas monstruo, hermano – le replicó haciéndose la ofendida su hermana, mientras los demás reían al ver la escena.

.-Entonces… ¿te irás Sakura? – le preguntó débilmente y con lágrimas en los ojos su amiga Tomoyo, que hasta entonces no había participado en la conversación. Sakura no sabía que decirle, pero se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, para consolarla – Si, Tomoyo-chan… no me queda otra opción… tengo que irme, por el bien de todos – le dijo suavemente, con nuevas lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

.-Lo entiendo Sakura – dijo Tomoyo después de meditar lo que había dicho y limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su rostro – Ya sé que puedo hacer al respecto… Le pediré a mamá que nos mudemos a Londres, y aunque va a ser un poquito difícil, sé que podrá manejar la empresa desde allá. Yo sé que comprenderá que no quiero separarme de ti, porque yo te quiero tanto como ella quiere a tu mamá… Y entraré en un colegio allá, y aunque no podamos estar en el mismo, estaremos siempre en contacto y quizás pueda visitarte los fines de semana… ¿Crees que pueda Eriol-kun?

.-Por supuesto, siempre que se tomen las medidas necesarias… Bueno si ya estamos todos de acuerdo, les sugiero entonces que comiencen con las diligencias necesarias para que puedan acompañarnos a Inglaterra lo antes posible… ¿Estas de acuerdo Fujitaka?

.- Si, dame un par de días y creo que podré arreglar que Sakura pueda irse contigo a Inglaterra. Nosotros tardaremos un poco más de tiempo en poder alcanzarlos, pues tendremos que hacer mucho papeleo y dejar las cosas arregladas para irnos y vivir de ahora en adelante en Inglaterra. Mientras arreglamos todo eso¿podrás hacerte cargo de ella?

.-Claro la llevaré a vivir en mi mansión en Londres. Ahora que hemos dejado todo en claro, me temo que tendremos que despedirnos, para empezar a preparar cuanto antes los detalles del viaje. Nos veremos en dos días Sakura-san – dijo Eriol y con una sonrisa se despidió, siendo seguido por sus demás acompañantes, saliendo del lugar. Todos los demás se les habían quedando observando y después se sumieron en un largo silencio, meditando todo lo que habían hablado. Sakura no sabía que hacer o pensar, todo había sucedido tan rápido… pero a la vez le parecía que era algo que había esperado toda su vida…


	2. La batalla

Hola a todos (con un nombre nuevo) y perdón por la tardanza, sorry! Se que no tengo excusa pero es que ahora he estado teniendo unos problemillas y quizás no actualice tan pronto como quisiera pero prometo que para el verano lo voy a hacer más seguido. Tengan paciencia, please! Quiero agradecer a por los reviews que me mandaron a: Amagon, Rika-chan, kendra duvoa y serenity-princess graciaspor su review, que así si me dan ganas de continuarlo. Por cierto, por ahí me preguntaron si esto iba a ser un Harry/Sakura y a decir verdad… no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionan… bueno puede que tenga algunos toques de eso, pero realmente a mi me gusta más la pareja de Sakura y Syaoran (y el h/g). El pròximo cap sera mas corto pero no por eso menos emocionante y pronto sera subido. Bueno sin más aquí los dejo con la historia…

* * *

**Detrás de unos ojos verdes…**

**Capítulo 2:Un extrañoencuentro**

* * *

La fecha fijada había llegado y esa misma tarde partiría con rumbo a Londres, Inglaterra. Aún era temprano para la hora fijada, pero Sakura todavía no terminaba de alistar su equipaje. Trataba de llevarse solo lo que fuera indispensable, pero aún así no terminaba. Y eso se debía principalmente porque no dejaba de voltear a ver un líndisimo osito con alas… Lamentaba que con todas las cosas que había tenido que arreglar tan rápido en esos dos días no hubiese tenido tiempo de mandarle una carta a Syaoran, explicándole lo que había pasado. Seguramente tendría que esperar a que llegara a Londres para poder escribirle… Pero lo que más le dolía de todo, era que sentía que al irse a Inglaterra se alejaba aún más de Syaoran y que su gran deseo de volverlo a ver nunca se cumpliría. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos e trato de hacer una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que todo eso no sucedería, solo tenía esa certeza, ya que ella misma se encargaría de que así fuera.

Tratando de alejar aquello de su mente se dedico a lo que estaba. Ya no le faltaba nada, así que cerro la maleta y después se dirigió a tomar una pequeña mochila con alas. – Ahora Kero, solo falta que te metas aquí.

.- ¡Queee¡Quieres que el fabulosamente guapo e impresionante bestia guardián Kerberus sea tratado por un vil muñeco¡No, me niego!

.- Oh vamos Kero-chan¡Solo es durante el vuelo, porque no puedo ponerte en el equipaje!

.- Pero es que ahí no puedo respirar

.- Kero-chan…

.- Esta bien… pero vas a tener que comprarme un pastel para mi solito (glotón)

.- De acuerdo… Vamos entra

Acomodo a Kero para que fuera lo más cómodo posible durante el viaje, aunque esperaba que no tuvieran que revisarle la mochila ¿que diría si veían a Kero-chan en el aeropuerto? Quizás tendría que hacerles un hechizo… Dejo estas cuestiones de lado cuando escucho la voz de su hermano, que la apuraba.

.- Sakura, ya es tarde. Si no te apuras te dejará el avión (como si no quisiera que pasará eso). Ahora voy por tu equipaje.

.- Ya voy hermano.

Sakura bajo apresuradamente a la sala y ahí la estaba esperando su papá, su hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito, para ir al aeropuerto. Noto que Yukito ya tenía listo su equipaje, ya que al ser él uno de sus guardianes habían decidido que la acompañará durante el tiempo en que no podrían estar ellos, cosa que a Yukito lo alegraba mucho, aunque también lo entristecía un poco porque no vería a Touya durante algún tiempo. A Touya también eso lo entristecía mucho, pero al ser como era tan tímido en esas cuestiones, trataba de aparentar que no le pasaba nada aunque fracasaba mucho en eso. Ya todos reunidos, subieron al auto de Fujitaka para ir al aeropuerto, ya que se habían quedado de ver ahí con Eriol y Kaho. Antes de que arrancaran el auto, Sakura que iba en la parte trasera del auto, volteo para ver a través de la ventana su casa, en la que había vivido desde el día en que había nacido, y ahora… tendría que irse de ahí y no tenía idea de cuando la volvería a ver… un gran sentimiento de nostalgia estaba creciendo en ella, dejaría toda la vida que conocía en Japón para empezar una nueva en lugar que no conocía… Pero pese a todo su abatimiento sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Al fin llegaban al aeropuerto, y bajaron todos. Sakura miro hacia arriba leyendo el gran letrero que decía 'Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio' y después al mirar hacia el frente vio que en la entrada los estaban esperando. Sonrío y se acerco a ellos para saludarlos.

.- Buenos días Sakura-san

.- Buenos días profa. Mizuki.

.- No te preocupes, aun nos queda suficiente tiempo para abordar el avión. ¿Que les parece si nos dirigimos a la sala de espera?

Sakura asintió y se acerco alegremente a ellos para entrar. Pero entonces algo paso. Inesperadamente, en el momento que cruzaba las puertas de cristal opaco y daba un paso hacia dentro, un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? No se explicaba como lo sabía, pero sentía unas fuertes energías negativas en ese lugar. Se sentía aterrorizada pero no sabía que hacer. Rápidamente le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a Eriol-kun quien pareció captarla, y asintió entendiendo la situación.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y le pareció extraño notar que no había ninguna persona alrededor, algo que era muy raro sabiendo que era un aeropuerto y la gran cantidad de personas que siempre había en el, sobretodo en una ciudad como Tokio. Sakura puso todos sus sentidos alertas, y saco disimuladamente la llave que colgaba en su cuello, la cual contenía su báculo. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapando a una carta especialmente difícil, aunque se daba perfectamente cuenta que esto sería mucho más difícil y peligroso.

Y entonces sucedió. Un grupo de personas, algo así como 12, se acercaban a ellos del lado izquierdo. Sakura no podía ver quienes eran y después noto que era porque usaban unas extrañas máscaras blancas en las que solo tenían unas rendijas para los ojos y la nariz. No sabía porque, pero a Sakura aquellas máscaras inexpresivas le daban más temor a que si hubieran tenido horribles muecas. Vestían largas túnicas negras, que le recordaban algunos cuentos occidentales de brujos, con lo que entendió que aquellas eran las personas que Eriol les había dicho que intentarían raptarla. Rápidamente tanto Yukito, Akizuki, Suppi y Kero adoptaron sus verdaderas formas para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura hizo crecer su báculo, al igual que Eriol, y este anticipándose a todo, se puso delante de Sakura mientras le decía calmado – Por ningún motivo te separes de mí¿entendido Sakura?

.- Si – dijo ella asintiendo.

Las personas con capuchas se acercaron cada vez más. Todas llevaban sendas varitas en la mano, dispuestos a atacar al menor movimiento. Sakura volteo hacia la derecha y vio que otro grupo igual de personas acercándose. Parecía que los estaban rodeando y lo peor es que se encontraban en desventaja numérica. Entonces, una de esas raras personas se separaba del grupo, al parecer era el líder. No podía ver su cara, pero la expresión de sus ojos era muy fría, aunque también se podía ver burla en ellos. Al parecer creían que ellos controlaban la situación. Entonces esa persona avanzó unos pasos hacia el frente y les dijo a sus subordinados con áspera voz – Pueden matar a todos los demás, solo necesitamos con vida a la niña – y se extendió un macabro asentimiento que los hizo ponerse a todos en guardia.

Entonces hizo una seña al aire e inmediatamente sus acompañantes se pusieron en marcha dispuestos a atacarlos. Sakura volteo hacia atrás muy preocupada, miraba a su hermano, su papá y a Tomoyo; ellos no tenían magia y eran los más vulnerables. Rápidamente saco una carta y le susurró – Por favor protégelos todo lo que puedas, ellos son muy importantes para mi – y diciendo esto dijo fuertemente – Shield, protege a estas dos personas.

En ese momento se formo como una cúpula alrededor de Touya y Tomoyo, con lo que sus atacantes se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran las personas más vulnerables del grupo. Un grupo de tres de aquellos magos se acercaron a ellos, dispuestos a romper con hechizos y maldiciones se defensa, pero el primero que lo hizo quedo muy impresionado de que su _Impedimenta _rebotara limpiamente en ese escudo. No podían creerlo¿con que tipo de magia estaría hecho?

Mientras, otros tantos se enfrentaban a Yue y Rubi Moon, lanzando fuertes maldiciones y por todos lados podían verse rayos de diversos colores; mas estos sin embargo no se inmutaban y Yue parecía esquivarlos a todos con relativa facilidad, al tiempo que les enviaba fuertes corrientes de aire, con lo que los enmascarados no podían estar de pie. Pero entonces una de aquellas personas se adelanto y lanzo una fugaz ráfaga morada que inesperadamente dio un gran golpe en el pecho de Yue, traspasándolo completamente. Sakura se tapo la boca con las manos, totalmente asustada, y Touya golpeaba furiosamente la barrera tratado de liberarse y ayudarlo. Nadie sabía que le había pasado a Yue, pero en ese momento, él se llevo la mano al corazón, por su cara notaba que un intenso dolor lo invadía y en aquel instante cayo inconsciente al piso. Sakura quiso correr hacia él, tenía que ayudarlo, nada más le importaba, pero Eriol la detuvo con el brazo. En este momento no era lo más apropiado el exponerse aún más al peligro. Mientras que tanto Kero, como Suppi y Rubi Moon habían caído igualmente bajo el efecto de un _petrificus totalis_. Parecía que todavía no les darían el golpe de gracia, pero parecían estar planeando otra estrategia.

En eso, en un inesperado movimiento en sincronía, los enmascarados comenzaron a rodear a Eriol y a Sakura. Eso la inquieto mucho pero estaba decidida a no dejarse atrapar y tomo con fuerza su báculo. Como si fueran un solo hombre se lanzaron ferozmente al ataque. Reaccionando sorprendentemente rápido Sakura apunto su báculo y gritó – Windy. – y creando potentes vientos que lograron tumbar a los más débiles del grupo. Porque aunque fueran personas tan perversas y quisieran asesinarlos, Sakura no deseaba lastimarlos seriamente, tan solo quería dejarlos fuera de combate para lograr escapar de ahí. La carta aún seguía activa y no permitía que los atacantes pudieran acercarse un paso más, creando una barrera de viento. Sakura miro angustiada a Eriol, no sabía que más hacer. A Eriol por un momento se le oscurecieron los ojos y saco de entre sus ropas un polvo de color almizclero, que lanzo rápido al aire que con la ráfaga de viento que formaba Windy. Al instante todos los que fueron alcanzados cayeron presos de un profundo sueño y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo el líder de todos ellos aun se encontraba intacto y miraba todo con aire de aburrición, aunque también estaba invadido por la ira y con otra seña, tanto él como los otros que aún estaban de pie retrocedieron. Sakura no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Es que acaso se estaban rindiendo?

No, no parecía eso pero entonces aparecieron más personas, también vistiendo largas túnicas de mago, aunque no portaban máscaras¿serían más refuerzos? Sakura volteo a ver a Eriol, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y quería que él le indicara que hacer, y al verlo noto que su rostro se había suavizado y parecía encontrarse otra vez en calma. – No te preocupes Sakura, con ellos ahora ya todo estará bien. Ella volteo nuevamente hacia el frente y vio que las personas que habían llegado empezaban a perseguir a los enmascarados pero en un súbito movimiento todos parecieron desvanecerse. Sakura se relajo, parecía que ya todo había pasado.

Quito la cúpula que protegía a Tomoyo y Touya y corrió rápidamente hacia Yue, para saber como se encontraba. Llego hasta él pero no reaccionaba y su respiración parecía estarse haciendo cada vez más pausada. Sakura tembló ¿qué le pasaría a Yue? y si él… no, no quería ni imaginarlo. Escucho pasos cerca de ella pero no le presto atención hasta que sintió que unos brazos la halaban y entonces escucho a Eriol diciéndole – No te preocupes, él estará bien. Vio quien era quien la sujetaba, era una mujer que sin embargo tenía un extraño aspecto, parecía que no quería disimular que era una bruja ya que traía un cabello de color rosa chillón (que se veía demasiado antinatural) y lucía un tanto desaliñada. Sin embargo al mirar sus ojos noto una gran sinceridad en ellos y le dedico una franca sonrisa a Sakura. Esto la tranquilizo, ella le daba una gran confianza, aunque no sabía porque. La bruja sonrió complacida y entonces la mano y le dijo – I'm Tonks. It makes me happy meet you, Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero se apresuró a responderle con el poco inglés que sabía – Nice to met you too.

Inmediatamente Tonks se apresuro a inclinarse para checar a Yue, tratando de escuchar su corazón. Entonces su rostro cambio por otro más serio, parecía estar mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Inmediatamente busco algo entre sus ropas y saco una botellita con un líquido grisáceo Puso aquel viscoso líquido en los labios de Yue, esperando que contrarrestara el hechizo que le habían lanzado. Y así fue, ya que poco a poco empezaba a volver en si aunque con dificultad. Después de hacer eso, Tonks se levanto y se dispuso a hablar con Eriol de algo que parecía ser muy importante, a juzgar por el tono apremiante de su voz. Sin embargo Sakura no puso mucha atención de lo que hablaban, ya que estaba más preocupada por Yue, quien había que tenido que tomar otra vez la forma de Yukito y le ayudo a levantarse y todavía estaba inquieta – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto dulcemente Sakura.

.- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor, no te preocupes – le dijo Yukito dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Sakura levanto la vista mirando a su alrededor y comprobó que todos se encontraban bien, porque ya les habían quitado los maleficios. También parecía que poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad la actividad en el aeropuerto, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Miro hacia donde estaban los magos que los habían ayudado, pero ellos ya se estaban retirando. Sin embargo Tonks volteo despidiéndose de ellos y dirigiendo la vista hacia Sakura le dijo - Soon we see again. – y diciendo esto se desapareció con sus compañeros sin dejar rastro atrás. Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida, no había entendido bien lo que había querido decir, pero sonrío, realmente si le gustaría volverse a encontrarse con esa mujer que le había caído tan bien.

Después de que comprobaron que todos se encontraban bien y de que aún estaban a tiempo para tomar el avión se dirigieron a la sala de abordaje. Había llegado al fin había llegado el momento de despedirse y se sentía en el ambiente eso, un ambiente de incertidumbre y a la vez nostalgia. Sakura dirigió la vista hacia su padre, quien tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, sin duda amaba profundamente a su hija lo que haría que la extrañara muchísimo. Los dos se acercaron y se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Se separaron y Fujitaka le entrego algo a su hija – Toma, para que siempre sientas que tu familia esta contigo. – Sakura lo tomo y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Era una foto de toda su familia, su papá con su mami tomados de la mano y al frente su hermano Touya, cuando tenía 10 años y ella misma, de 3 años jugueteando alegremente con una mariposa. Lucían todos tan felices como toda la vida lo habían sido… - Gracias papá.

Después toco el turno de Tomoyo quien también abrazo a su mejor amiga, y ella no pudo evitar el empezar a llorar, lo cual era extraño ya que Tomoyo jamás se mostraba triste ante Sakura, pero entendía que realmente le dolía mucho el separarse. - ¿Me llamarás y me escribiras todos los días? - le pregunto Tomoyo.

.-Si, nada me impedirá de que lo haga, no te apures.

Al final solo quedaba que se despidiera de su hermano, y él aunque no era muy expresivo porque no le era fácil, solo atino a revolver el cabello de su hermana, y le dijo – No te vas a librar de mi ¿eh?

Después Touya miro hacia Yukito, y sin decir una palabra impulsivamente lo abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiendo mucho a Yukito. Después Touya acerco su rostro al de Yuki y le dijo en un susurro al oído – Espérame, que volveremos a estar juntos - Con un gesto casi imperceptible le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, rompiendo así un poco con el mutismo que siempre tenía. Sakura sonrió contenta y así esperaba que pronto volvieran a estar todos juntos. Así con un último saludo con la mano Sakura se despidió de todos ellos y se dirigió, junto con Eriol y Kaho a abordar el avión que la llevaría a un nuevo lugar, a su nueva vida, a la que sabía que podría afrontar porque todos ellos se quedaban detrás de ella apoyándola siempre…


End file.
